What the hell just happened?
by kyoko131
Summary: Black Star always feels weird around a certain person, but is still in denial. He thinks he thought of away to make these feeling disappear but will they really stop his feelings. And what's this idea of his anyway? THIS IS A YAOI PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Amanda and this is my first fanfic: 3

I usually only read them because I'm too lazy to start a fanfic and I also don't have enough time but lately I've been pretty free so I decided to give it my best shot.

Please tell me what you think. OK?

Lately for some odd reason Black Star been getting these odd feelings around Soul…..

There was always this uncomfortable tightening in chest, even random blushing from the stupidest thoughts. At first he had thought maybe he had them around everyone or he was sick…

'Yeah that's it' he convinced himself

But as the year dragged on things began getting out of control

Like whenever he saw Soul he couldn't help but gawk as he felt his mouth dry up and his face go red

And as Soul would say he looked _very_ uncool

Then the dreams_ began. _And once they started they didn't stop either.

It haunted him in his sleep, for all he could think about was Soul underneath him, submissive and very very arousing 

And would always result with him waking up with a _very awkward tent in his pants_

Black Star tried everything to stop it. Meditating, think about other girls, hell he even tried think about Tsubaki for chirst sake!

But for every one of them he got nothing, not even a dream about them

But the dreams about Soul didn't stop, in fact they got worse. Every week they got more intense and detailed.

Today was like any other day

Black Star woke up took a very very cold shower, brushed his teeth, changed, ate breakfast, and walk to school slowly just so he could be late and everyone would have to pay attention to him if he was late. I mean how could his classmates not pay attention to him anyway. He was just _SO _perfect.

Classes were boring and slow, he couldn't wait until gym class.

He had a test during one of his classes but he didn't worry after all he _was_ a star so it didn't matter what he got.

Gym was entertaining to say the least, always an opportunity for people to see his awesome skills of course. They were playing basketball with Black Star, Kid, and Ox on one team. Soul, Harvar, and Kirikou on the other.

It took awhile to get the game started because Kid insisted on getting a perfectly symmetrical basketball. Finally 20 minutes later after some yelling and "convincing." Kid had chosen a ball.

Black Star of course was going all out during the game, determined to be the "Star". During the game Black Star couldn't help but get distracted by Soul when he ran past him and watched as the gleam of Soul's sweat dripped down his collar bone and disappeared into his shirt. It was too much for Black Star to handle as he could feel the blood flow starting down _there_.

Completely forgetting what he was doing all of his concentration on the game became nonexistent. Soul had stolen the ball right from him without him lifting a single finger to retrieve it back.

After the game had ended Soul walked up to Black Star angrily and said "Why were you going easy on me?

Black Star obviously feeling embarrassed replied "I don't know what you're talking about". Then he quickly walked past him to the locker room trying to avoid eye contact.

After gym while they were showering all he could think about was Soul all sweaty and hot. Trying to glance over at the boy as casually as possible was deemed impossible for the minute his eyes rested on Soul's body he couldn't pull them away.

Soul had a slim but masculine feature to him and the scar across his chest from battle only made him seem even hotter. Black Star was almost like a predator stalking his prey.

He peeled his eyes off when he felt his cock begin to twitch to life again.

He froze, mentally panicking in his mind. But he thought of Maka naked and just that image got his _"little problem" _to go away.

He quickly changed and ran off to his next class.

That night he had another very realistic and vivid dream

_They were in the showers after gym again but this time Black Star and Soul were alone_

_They were chatting about some silly fighting move or something. But they got into a heated argument over it that ended up leading into a playful battle._

_Black Star effectively pinned Soul down on the ground obviously show who was the winner. Both of them panted heavily as they continued to stare at each other in silence. _

_Finally Black Star took the courage to lean in and brush his lips against Soul waiting for some sort of response. Soul leaned in too. The kiss was soft and cautious._

_But after that the rest became more rough and passionate_

_Black Star slowly pushed his tongue into Soul's mouth sliding his tongue against Soul's teeth. Soul hesitantly began to push his tongue against the others as the tongues sled against each other's awkwardly. Their tongues touched causing a jolt of spark to run through each other's body. _

_Soul and Black Star both groaned pulling their mouth's away from each other to take a breath. Black Star's mouth attached back on to Soul's nibbling his bottom lip causing Soul to cry out and begin to grid against Blacks Stars body._

_Black Star's mouth left Souls and began to nibble on Soul's sensitive ears. And his hand's roamed around the white pale body. Tracing his fingers across pale scar. Soul arched into his touch. _

_Moaning for more body contact. Black Star removed the tiny white square towels covering their lower half of the body. Slowly, in a teasing manner he grinded their arousals together. _

"_A-Ah" Soul tilted his head back, moaning loudly _

_Black Star crushed Soul's lips in for another deep kiss_

"_Wa-Wait I'm going to cum" Soul let out weakly breaking the kiss, pushing Black Star lightly trying to get his attention._

_Instead of releasing the white hair boy, Black Star began moving faster. Grabbing both their cocks fisting them forcefully_

"_B-Bla-Black Star" moaning his name._

_Black Star leaned near Soul's ear "Scream my name" he whispered hotly as he gripped Soul's cock tighter. Causing the boy to cry out deafeningly._

"_B-Black Star" he cried out every time the tanner boy thrust into him. _

"_I-I'm cu-cuming" as Black Star thrust one last time into Soul. Both crying out each other's name as they came._

"_You're my darkness" Soul said quietly snuggling into Black Star's chest to fall asleep* _

Black Star's eye's snapped open

Black Star panted harshly, sitting up in his bed. '_These have got to stop'_ sighing in frustration.

He grimaced when he felt the stickiness between his thighs. Getting up he walked over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer's specifically made with his name on it. His mood lightened slightly as the sight of those boxers.

'_Someday everyone is gonna wanna have boxers like this'_ he thought with a slight grin on his face. Slipping them on quickly.

Slowing opening his room he tried to hide his presence so he wouldn't alert Tsubaki. But relaxed when he remembered that her and Maka went to have a sleep over at Blair's house and would meet him at school later on.

He walked to the washer turning it on and throwing his boxers in carelessly.

He walked back into his room, glancing at the glowing numbers on his clock saying '6_:57'_. Deciding to take a shower and get ready for school at 8:00.

Black Star turned the water on, stripping out of his tank top and boxers. He walked back into the bathroom and into the shower.

Black Star thought about his dream in frustration. He just wanted to be normal around Soul and continue being his friend as he's always been.

Banging his head roughly against the shower wall, steam practically was coming out of his head from his concentrated amount of thinking

A little bulb went off in his head.

'Of Course! Why didn't I think of that earlier?' Grinning widely at his new idea.

I'm done :D YAY!

At first I was gonna right a NaruSasu thing but then I decided to do Soul Eater because I'm rereading the manga. And I love it because it makes me laugh a lot.

I sort of wanted this to be longer but I wanna see your opinions on the story first. I'm probably gonna write the next chapter within this month so don't worry.

I sort of wanted to do a story with Kid but I'm not really good at being funny so I decided to do Black Star and Soul.

*And if you didn't get why Soul said you're my darkness it's because Black Star's name means darkness of the world….so yeah…

PLEASE REVIEW! Give me your opinions! I don't mind criticism at all!

Unless you're a jackass flamer. If you are then Screw Off!

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again :D So this is my second chapter and I hope you like it

The idea that Black Star gets is a little simple but it's Black Star I mean how smart can he get XD Yeah but I love Black Star he' so full of life

So I hope you like it! Don't hurt me if you don't _

* * *

6 days

It's been almost 6 days since he's gotten any sleep.

144 hours.

8,640 minutes.

And 518,400 seconds. Not that anyone was counting or anything….

Yes, Black Star's oh so brilliant idea was to stop sleeping. He had no idea how long he would last without sleep but damn he was gonna keep trying until those stupid dreams went away.

The last couple days had been pretty much hell for him and for everyone that had to be around him.

He drank coffee non-stop and would practically bite anyone's head off for the slightest thing that annoyed him.

Everyone got so fed up with it that they had tried to slip sleeping pills in his drink but underline the word TRIED to. Black Star had caught them which resulted in him throwing the coffee right in Kid's face and Kid running off crying about how he was even less symmetrical then before.

They even tired to tie him to a bed and sing him to sleep. But the blue haired star was extremely stubborn and didn't give in.

After a couple more attempts the gang eventually gave up and just tried to stay as far away from the cranky teen as possible. Even Tsubaki tried staying away from the usually childish but kind teenager.

* * *

Back at home, school already ended. Day 6

Black Star was mediating when Tsubaki slid the door open calmly. "I'm going to stay at Maka's house until you return to normal." she said in a gentle voice.

Black Star said nothing as Tsubaki closed the door.

Tsubaki knew that Black Star had to have a good reason for acting so harshly even if he refused to tell her. Figuring that he needed his own space to think she had been sleeping over at Maka's until he went back to normal.

When Black Star didn't feel her presence in the house anymore he relaxed. Rubbing his temple he was still unsure of what to do with his _problem._

Feeling his stomach grumble he walked into the kitchen. The house was silent expect for the soft sound of Black Star feet making contact with the ground. Finding a cup of noodles sitting on the table with a small blue note saying

'_I know you must be having a rough time right know but you know you can always come talk to me.' _Black Star felt a bit better when he read this knowing she wasn't that mad at him.

'_P.S. don't just eat many cup noodles while I'm gone their bad for you' _

He wearily smirked when he read that imaging Tsubaki scolding him for eating too much cup noodles.

Plopping down on the couch he took the remote flipping through channel's waiting for noodles to cool down.

* * *

Unknowingly to the sulking teen there was a fuming Soul standing outside his house. _'Damnit I knew I should have gone first'_

Everyone had decided to draw straws to see which one of them had to go talk to Black Star. Tsubaki volunteered but Maka _insisted_ that one of the boys do it to have a 'man to man talk' since Maka thought that Black Star must have a crush on a girl or something and he wouldn't talk unless he was talking with another guy.

*Snort. 'Yeah right Maka's being so stupid if Black Star really did have a crush on someone he would probably run through the hall's chasing her and confessing his 'love' for her.

Soul broke out into laughter at the thought. The laugh faded away as he realized he would have to confront a cranky bitchy Black Star. _'Argh! I bet Maka did something to the straws to make me get the short one'_

Soul sighed heavily and banged on the door roughly "Hey Black Star open the door I know you're their!!!".

* * *

Black Star jumped at the sudden bang looking irritatingly at the direction the sound came from. Ripping the door open with one hand while the other holding a half eaten cup noodles, screaming "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!!?!?!"

Soul smirked calmly knowing he would react like that. "Well I just thought I'd drop by because I missed my old buddy ya know".

The muscular teen shifted his hand to slam the door but Soul saw it coming so he turned his arm into a weapon and pushed forcefully.

Caught off guard Black Star stumbled backwards causing the cup noodles to splash all over him. He screeched so loudly he was pretty sure that the dead could have heard him. The weapon couldn't help but laugh at how uncool Black Star looked at that moment.

Once the laughter faded he causally walked over to the idiot running around screeching his head off and dragged him to the sink.

Taking a toweling and putting cold water on it. He gripped the hyperactive idiot tightly and carefully pulling the teen's shirt off as he put the cold moist towel on his nicely toned chest.

Once the pain began to fade Black Star blinked slowly realizing he was in Soul's arms while Soul was touching _his _chest.

Soul pushed him down when Black Star tried getting up. The wounded boy began to panic when his heart began beating wildly in his chest, he could feel the blood rising to his face, and the hormones coursing through his body.

"I-I need to ge-get up" he choked out desperately, every second he stayed in the white haired teens arms every second he became more afraid of him noticing the bulge in his pants.

Soul frowned at the tone Black Star used as Black Star began shifting uncomfortably. Soul loosened his grip, Black Star taking that chance bolted up and began running to his room.

Soul followed but just resulted in a door slamming in his face and soft click of the door locking. "You stupid idiot your hurt you shouldn't be making around!!!"

Black Star panted tiredly when he reached his room. Feeling the throbbing between his legs and suddenly he winced at the tingling burn wound. 'Shit I totally forgot about that'.

Walking over to the mirror looking at the red blistering blotch spread around his chest. His hormones went down when the pained over powered the pleasure. He knelt to the ground "FUCK" he swore loudly at the pain from his chest.

Soul cut the door knob when he heard the loud curse and pushing the door open finding Black Star groaning on the ground. Soul ran to the bathroom looking for the bandages.

After finding them he slowly lifted Black Star up and started wrapping them around his chest. Whispering soothing words into his ear to calm him down.

Black Star remained quite while lying on the floor coughing ever now and then. Soul was looking through the cabinets looking for some pain killers and sleeping pills.

Soul felt bad for giving the half unconscious boy sleeping pills knowing that he didn't want to sleep for some reason but Black Star was hurt and really needed to rest. The teen was in too much pain to pay attention to what pills Soul was making his eat.

Everything became hazy and blurrily. Eyelids became heavier with every blink. He used every ounce of will in his body to stay awake.

'_No please'_ he mouthed desperately in his last attempt to stay awake. But before he knew it the darkness over took him.

Soul watched pitifully at Black Star's struggle eyes full of panic and desperation. He was tempted to wake the boy up but decided against it.

'_I mean, how bad could it be right?' _Soul thought as he picked up the heavy unconscious teen dropping him on the bed with a loud 'thump'.

Soul glanced up at the clock glowing '11:17' he shifted so that he could fit into the small bed. Figuring that he might as well stay the night since its late and he should make sure Black Star is ok in the morning anyway.

Soul drifted off to sleep after that thought not realizing how tiring it was to take care of Black Star.

* * *

_Somewhere off in galaxy far far away....._

_(Lol jk jk) in Black Star's dream…._

_Black Star woke up to the bright lights burning his eyes. Rubbing them sluggishly he woke to find a Soul sleeping on his bed NAKED. Eyes practically falling out of his sockets as sled off the bed landing on the floor with a loud 'THUMP'._

'_WHY IN GOD'S NAME IS THRE A NAKED SOUL SLEEPING ON MY BED?!?!!?!!?' mentally freaking out at the moment._

_Groaning and rubbing his but painfully he failed to notice the other boy stir. 'Black Star..?' mumbled Soul tiredly. The teen laying on the ground turned rigid trying to look anywhere but at the naked teen._

"_So you're up huh?"While scratching his head as he continued to stare at the wall._

_He heard Soul began to get out of the bed panicking slightly he shouted "Wait! Umm…just stay in bed while…I…….go get you breakfast!" smiling at his quick thinking._

"_Umm you don't have to I could just do it myself" he said in a puzzled voice_

"_No really it's fine" Black Star said insistently walking out of the room before Soul could reject the offer again. Black Star inwardly cursed for almost losing control of himself. Every fiber of Black Star's body wanted hear Soul to scream his name, he wanted to claim Soul as his and only his, and he wanted to hear Soul beg to be fucked._

_But he didn't want to hurt Soul that way although his body said different. (Yes I made Black Star a sadist XD)_

_Despite how carelessly Black Star acted around Soul or used to act around Soul he valued their friendship a lot. He probably even considered the other his best friend and if Soul ever wanted to stop being around the loud ninja, that might just rip his him to pieces. _

_Black Star started making pancakes for breakfast (Tsubaki taught him how). After almost burning the house down twice, burning the food seventeen times, and burning his hand seven times he had finally mastered the art of making pancake._

_In the middle of cooking he totally forgot about Soul being upstairs practically dropping the food when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. A soft whisper in his ear "you know it smelled really good from upstairs"._

_Black Star was trembling at the point he knew the other teen was still naked not daring to stray his eyes away from the pancakes he attempted to calmly say "Soul what are you doing?" but failed he sounded like a meek trembling child the way he said it. _

'_Concentrate' breathing slowly 'This is for the sake of your friendship. Concentrate' _

_Soul thrusted himself into the clothed teen rubbing his erection against Black Star's ass _

_Startled Black Star cried out dropping the heated pan with a loud 'CLATTER' echoing through the silence._

"_W-What are you doing!??!?!" Black Star was completely hysterical at this point pushing himself away from Soul trying to put as much space between them as possible. _

_Soul stalked toward him with a determined look on his face. Black Star stumbled over something giving Soul the chance to crawl on top of him._

_Soul started straddling the panic stricken teen. "Don't lie I know you want it just as much as I do". Sucking on his bottom lip he thrusted roughly into Black Star's hips. _

_Black Star cried out when he felt there arousals rub against each other. A tingling sensation coursing through his body._

* * *

Meanwhile in the outside world…..

Soul awoke when he heard a cry ring throughout the empty silence of the house

Scrambling out of the bed but turned when he realize it had come from Black Star himself.

Black Star was whimpering in his sleep. 'Is he having a nightmare?' 'Oh shit I knew I shouldn't have let him sleep'. Mentally slapping himself for thinking that it wasn't that big a deal for letting Black Star fall asleep.

Soul snapped back to reality when he heard the sleeping teen desperately say "Ple-Please stop i-I can't" letting out a loud moan. Soul started shaking the other teen until he heard Black Star say something that made his blood run cold.

"So-Soul Wait!" whimpering again slightly. "S-Stop" 'Am-am I part of the nightmare?" Soul barley able to process what went through his mind when he heard Black Star say that.

'Is this all my fault?' Soul uneasily thought. Never wanting to intentionally hurt Black Star. 'Am I making it worse by being here?'

(I know Soul's a bit slow to the uptake but he'll figure it out soon XD)

Soul stood rooted to the ground. Dumbfounded and unsure of what to do he stood near the wall watching Black Star whimper and twist in the bed.

Moments later….

Soul's eyes practically fell out of their sockets when Black Star shifted in the bed causing the blanket to fall off revealing a very _very _rather large bulge coming from the place a person's dick usually would be.

'No way' 'It can't be that kind of dream _could it_?' Soul totally and utterly unsure of what the fuck was going on. _'I-I mean me and Black Star are like brothers. Sure I think he's hot and I've checked him out a few times b-but I mean I never thought this far into it'_

Black Star moaned again thrusting into the imaginary figure. Panting heavily "Yo-You're so t-tight" he said softly. Arching up again "I-I'm almost there" he said thickly, panting heavily.

Soul still rooted to the ground, swallowed tensely obviously feeling quite aroused from display in front of him. Without even realizing he was doing it, Soul leaned against the wall slipping his hand around his already half hard dick. Watching Black Star intently.

With every time Black Star thrusted up, Soul jerked himself roughly. "A-ah" Soul squeezed his cock precum already dripping out.

"I-I'm coming" Black Star cried out to the imaginary person as he thrusted one last time. Soul was close as well rubbing his balls slowly he jerked his hand one last time. "Bla-Black Star" panting heavily as hot milky liquid spew into his hands.

Soul saw out of the corner of his eye Black Star shifting. _'Oh shit! He's gonna wake up!!'. _Dragging his tired body to the bathroom he shut the door and turned on the water. Pulling his sticky boxers off in disgust. Soul waltzed into the shower cleaning off his cum filled hand.

Leaning his forehead against the cold tile wall he thought _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

* * *

So…..tell me what you think of the chapter. Thanks!

At first I was gonna go back and forth between Black Star's dream and real life with Soul. But I was too lazy so I just decided to stick with Soul's world.

Um…I think I'm going to make Black Star the seme and Soul the uke. Even though Soul seems like the seme he is just a seductive uke. And the reason Black Star is so ukeish is cause he's a sadist but he doesn't wanna hurt Soul so he's trying to hold himself back or control himself.

I sort of got lazy at the end…ha ha ha *nervous laughter

So please review and tell me what you think! _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater!!!!! Although I wish I did so I could make all the guys fall in love with each other XD

Author: kyoko131

Uhhh…..so I hope you guys are liking my story so far

And please keeping reading and giving reviews

If you think I have any problems in the story or anything tell me, I don't mind criticism!!!!!

So this is the the 3rd chapter, i hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Saturday morning…..

Soul stepped out of the shower, glancing at the foggy window with bright warm light pouring through it. Reaching his hand up he expected a towel to be there but upon realizing he mildly panicked_._

'_Someone must realllyyyyyy hate me'_ as he searched around the room trying to find something to cover himself with. Finally giving up the search he cracked the door open to find a snoring Black Star sleeping dreamily on the bed.

'_He must be having some awfully good dreams'_ he thought bitterly thinking of what he had happened the previous night. Scanning the room to double check no one was there shivering and dripping wet cautiously walked toward Black Star's drawers.

Pulling the drawers open he paused as if waiting if someone to jump out of nowhere. He glanced at the snoring person thinking of how childish and silly Black Star looked. Wishing he had a camera with him _'this is SO a Kodak moment!' _inwardly giggling to himself.

Distracted he didn't notice that he pulled the drawer out too much causing the drawer to tip over. And landing right on his foot. "SON OF A BITCH!" he howled pulling his foot out from under the draw filled with cloths.

Completely forgetting Black Star was there he swore a couple more times clinching his swollen foot in obvious pain. Black Star stirred at the sudden noise. (He's a heavy sleeper)

Looking around the room trying to find the trace of the noise something caught his eye. Soul sitting in _his _roomnaked. I repeat naked. And I mean _COMPLETELY NAKED! _Completely still Black Star blinked once. Twice. Three times and then a fourth.

His brain not fully able to understand what he meant by moving his arm. He used one arm to lift up the other and slapped himself in the face. So….ok then this wasn't a dream. When he felt the throbbing redness on his face. "Soul…..?" he asked in a weak voice still hoping this was some sort of dream.

Soul jerked his head in the direction his name came from. '_Oh fuck'_. Soul totally forgetting that Black Star was even in the room. "Umm..Well-uh I can explain, see I was uh talking a shower and I didn't have any c-cloths so I t-thought I would yeah know borrow some of yours or something…." Finishing the end so quietly he might as well just been muttering to himself. Shifting uncomfortably at the complete silence from Black Star.

Flinching when another sharp pain went through his foot. Black Star broke out of his train of thought when he saw Soul's face flicker in pain. "Are you all right?" he muttered breaking the silence in the room.

"N-No I think I fucked up my foot or something" grumbling angrily for not paying attention to the stupid draw. Immediately Black Star walked over totally forgetting that Soul was naked he gently lifted his foot up examining it thoroughly.

Soul uncontrollably blushed Black Star not noticing how close he was to Soul. I'll go get some ice or something going down stairs. The second he was out of the room Soul hauled himself using the bed as leverage. Grabbing a random shirt out of the draw that was laying on the ground.

'_Now the hard part is the boxers' _Looking at the boxers in his hand then back to his swollen foot. Again using the bed as leverage he slipped on the boxer's slowly one hand still holding onto the bed. His foot got tangled in it causing the boy to tip forward.

Black Star just happen to be walking right back into the room when this happen. (Lol so cliché) Dropping the bag of ice in his hands he ran forward catching the white haired boy just in time. Soul gave him a crooked smile of relief.

Hosting the boy up he asked "You ok?" voice filled with concern.

"Uh I'm fine I was just trying to put some cloths on" Soul willing himself not to blush.

"Oh…" looking at the boxers on the floor. "Well I could help if you want?".

Soul looked at him puzzlingly. Black Star pushed him onto the edge of the bed asking him to sit down. "Can you lift your legs up for me?" (Holy shit I know it sounds so perverted)

At this point Soul was pretty sure there was steam coming out of his head. Lifting his legs up, Black Star slipped the boxers trying not to look directly in front of him since the shirt didn't cover that far down. Both were blushing madly and hearts thumping loudly.

"Can you get up?" Black Star asked. Soul gripped on to Black Star to keep his balance. Black Star slipped the boxers all the way the band making a slight snapping sound. "There mission accomplished" giving Soul a big grin and thumbs up. Giving a weak grin Soul nodded.

An awkward silence followed when both realized that Black Star's hands were still wrapped around Souls waist. The tense in the room increased. Soul unconsciously licked his lips because he was nervous and uncomfortable. Black Star pounced at that moment pushing his lips against Souls.

For some tongue-tied moments Soul stood there frozen reality crashing down on him and unsure of what to do when he felt a pair of cool lips touching his. Feeling Black Stars tongue trace over his lips sent all common sense flying out the window as he leaned in closing his eyes and opened his mouth to let Black Stars tongue in.

Entirely forgetting that his leg was still injured he leaned pressure on his foot causing his in yelp breaking the moment. Black Star pulled out of the kiss stood frozen for a moment before ripping himself away from Soul as if he was just slapped. Soul fell landing on the bed in pain.

"I-I don't know what h-happened I'm s-sorry" hands shaking slightly almost as if he was afraid of getting hurt backing away toward the doorway.

"L-look its fine" Soul said in a shaky voice also very confused of what just happened. Leaning toward Black Star to comfort him. Black Star backed away even farther "I'm g-gonna go m-make breakfast or something" silently leaving the room with a confused Soul sitting on the bed.

'_I guess I really do like Black Star then'_ tracing his fingers over his lips. Laying on the bed he stared at the ceiling feeling the heat of the sun on his body. He raked his hands through his hair as a way of helping him think. A few minutes later the sweet smell of food filled the air and Soul's stomach growled impatiently for Soul to hear. Getting out of the bed he walked over to the door and paused, hesitating whether or not to go down stairs.

Caving in to the smell of the food, he limped slowly down the stairs using the wall to hold him up. Black Star had already begun eating but left another plate of pancakes out for Soul.

They ate in an awkward silence both uncertain of what to tell one another. Eventually mid way through breakfast Black Star broke the silence by letting out a small "I'm sorry". Soul swallowed his food and stared at the other boy for a few moments, Black Star looked so small at that moment it was as if his chair would swallow him up.

"For what?" the other asked coldly

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat he responded "W-Well ya know…..".

"Why don't you clarify for my memories a bit fuzzy?" he countered back harshly.

"F-For kissing you" looking away as he said this not wanting Soul to see his face turning red.

"Well I don't want you to be sorry" he said quietly but with confidence.

Whipping his head to face the other "W-what?" voice laced with bewilderment

"I said (louder this time) I don't want you to be sorry" now his own blush creeping up his face

A bit slow on the uptake Black Star asked "What do you mean?"

Irritated by the same question he shouted "You dumbass! I mean I liked the kiss and I don't want you to be sorry for it!" mentally hitting himself for acting so uncool about this and getting all worked up.

"Oh…." Black Star let out dumbly obviously surprised and unsure of what to say

Both sat there awkwardly both thinking about what to say.

Black Star breaking the silence again "So……you liked it?" he asked slowly almost as if he was talking to himself instead of Soul. A small grin appearing on his face.

"Yes" responded Soul with the utmost confidence

"…….I-I liked it too"

Both looking each other in the eye thinking '_Where does this leave us now?'_

"Do you like me or something?" asked Black Star

"Well uh yeah I guess I do" Soul scratching his head shyly.

"I mean I didn't even realize it until today, Do you ya know like me too?" fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

Black Star sat there in deep thought "I-I don't…." his sentence trailing off. Soul sat there patiently letting Black Star sort things out.

"I don't know" he said truthfully pushing his face into his hands. Limping slightly, Soul walked over to Black Star wrapping his arms around him giving him a hug.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me right know" rubbing his hands around Black Star's back in comfortable silence.

* * *

The walk back to Soul's house was quiet; Soul had to lean on Black Star to hold him up. Both had a lot of things going through their minds as they walked. Before they knew it they had arrived at the house.

"Well you wanna come in?" Soul asked hesitantly

Looking at the house he replied "Nah I mean Tsubaki's here and I don't want her to nag at me"

"Oh ok then uh I'll see you later then?" giving him a hopeful smile

"Yeah we could hang out once your foot gets better or something". Giving him a sideways grin and an awkward hug before leaving.

Soul watched Black Star leave, his body growing smaller and smaller before disappearing all together.

Black Star walked around the park before going home. Watching all the kids running around and the couple's shamelessly flirting in public. Staring at the couples holding hands and kissing wondering, _'Do I want to do that with Soul?' _The thought of him and Soul doing stuff like that were odd considering that Black Star had mostly thought of Soul as his best friend until the dreams started.

Walking home in silence thoughts of Soul filled his mind.

Later that afternoon Tsubaki came home to find Black Star sleeping lazily on the couch.

Smiling softly she gently placed a blanket on him. Black Star snored loudly not even stirring when the object was placed on him.

She walked up stairs to go unpack leaving Black Star to him and his dreams.

* * *

The scent of food filled the air stirring Black Star awake. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he found Tsubaki making dinner for them both. Drooling at the smell of the food realizing the only thing he ate today was pancakes for breakfast.

Making a surprise attack for some food when he thought Tsubaki wasn't paying attention ended up with him pinned to the wall with a kunai at his throat. Glaring at him she scolded him waving the kunai in his face. One thing Tsubaki didn't tolerate was when Black Star tried to eat before everything was finished.

Black Star sat at the table brooding quietly waiting for all the food to finish. Perking up when Tsubaki placed the food in front of them. They ate in a comfortable silence saying something every now and then.

"Hey Tsubaki?" he looked at her with confusion

"Yes?" she said comfortingly

"Ho-how do you know when you like someone?" he asked curiously

"Hm…well I guess seeing the person you like happy makes you happy and when you're around that person you feel different then being around others".

"Well how do I know if I….?"

Understanding what he meant she motioned her arm over her heart and said "Black Star just look into your heart and it will tell you" giving that caring smile she allows does.

Looking at his chest he traced his fingers over it. "My…heart?" mumbling to himself

* * *

So I know that they didn't act how they usually do in the manga but I wanted to do something sort of sentimental. So yeah….don't be mad!

*ducks behind the computer

The computer made me do it!!!

5 pages YAY!!!!!! And I'm proud of myself because I think the kiss scenes came out ok considering I'm pretty bad at kiss scenes. I'll try to update as soon as i can. *Woot!

So I'm trying to think around what time in the manga I want this story to take place. I don't wanna make this story one of those super long one's that have a really good plot but takes a lot of time to think up. Even though those they are really good stories. I don't really have the time or commitment to write those. Also my mom has been being a whiny bitch about me spending too much time on the computer.

So please write a review if you liked it!!!! And thanks for reading!

No Future


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again so I know it's been a bit since I last posted something

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater!!!!! Although I wish I did

OMG!! I went to Icon on the 27 and 28! Super fun and I took lots of pics if u want to see if ur in any of them then go to

.com/watch?v=whhGpRcZYa4

And I got a chibi Soul and Black Star wristband YAY!! But then I lost my Black Star one….*sniffle

Anyway mostly the reason I haven't written in awhile is because I wasn't sure what to write for this chappy. So tell me if it's any good ok? Thanks!

* * *

Sunday had been a pretty peaceful day for Black Star. Training with Tsubaki and hanging around the house. Meanwhile…Soul was not so lucky.

He ended up sick from being out naked to long but he sure as hell didn't tell Maka that. Blair and Maka have been fighting all day about who would take care of Soul. Resulting in the two playing nurse all day, babying over him when all he wanted to do was go out and shoot hoops. Luckily Blair had made the food or else he probably would have gotten even sicker than before.

Later on Kid, Lizz, and Patty dropped by to visit as a relief to Soul who was bored out of his mind. But had gotten kicked out by Maka because they were too noisy and not allowing Soul to "recover" properly.

The weekend had gone by pretty fast because before they knew it was Monday again

Soul whined determined to go to school that day but Maka won the argument with an "It's final I said you're not going and you're not going" forcing him to stay home and sleep to Souls dissatisfaction.

Black Star tiredly dragged himself to school early morning that day, walking with Tsubaki who just cheerfully hummed as they walked.

Everyone met up that morning in class cheerfully talking about their weekend. Black Star disappointedly found that Soul was missing among the crowds of people.

He attempted to ask Maka casually where he was, she replied "Oh Soul? He's sick although I don't get why, I mean it's been pretty warm lately and he barley ever gets sick" she continued talking but Black Star stopped listening at this point.

Realizing why he was sick after hearing Maka's explanation, he tried to control his blushing before Maka noticed. Too late. Stopping in the middle of her sentence "Hey you ok Black Star you look pretty red". Nodding he walked away before she could say anymore.

School dragged on slowly as he tuned out the teachers lectures, tapping his pencil against his desk impatiently waiting for school to end so he could go visit Soul and see how he was doing. Watching the clock slowly tick until a loud '_RINNNGGG_' rang through the halls symbolizing the end of the school day.

Annoyed on Black Star's part everyone had decided to take a field trip after school to Maka and Soul's house. (When I mean everyone I mostly just mean his friends)

Startled awake from the loud racket coming from down stairs, Soul looked around his room halfheartedly and heard a loud "SHHH!!!!" come from downstairs. Chuckling, knowing it came from Maka.

Everyone wanted to visit Soul but ended up listening to Maka lecture on how he's sick and we shouldn't bug him because blah blah blah was all that Black Star heard. Everyone inwardly groaned when Maka went off on her lecture, knowing that once she starts there's no stopping her.

'_What the hell was the point of coming over if that stupid overprotective bitch wasn't gonna let us see him!??!_'He aggregately thought.Frustrated, Black Star snuck away to find Soul when no one was paying attention Tsubaki watched as he sneaked away but did not say anything.

Hearing the footsteps by the door Soul closed his eyes and laid back down hoping it wasn't Maka fretting over him again. Softly as he can Black Star opened the door trying his best not to wake Soul up.

Feeling his bed sink he knew someone was sitting on his bed. Keeping his eyes closed he tried his best to seem like he was sleeping, which is harder than you think. He tried not to squirm when he felt someone's hand run through his hair. Willing himself to relax he thought _'This feels really relaxing'._

Black Star stared at Soul as he ran his hand through his white spiked up hair '_It's actually really soft'_. Black Star always thought Soul put gel in his hair so it would be really stiff and spiky. "Soul…" he said softly almost as if in deep thought.

Soul's body turned rigid when he recognized the voice_. 'Holy crap what's Black Star doing here' _millions of different thought's raced through his head. Soul's heart began to race and he felt his face began to heat up.

Feeling the pressure shift on the bed Soul heart sank in disappointment that Black Star was already leaving. Startled when he felt Black Star's lips press against his in a quick chaste kiss but as soon as it started it was over. Entirely forgetting he was supposed to pretend he was asleep he sat up his face turning so red fumes were about to come out of his head Soul shouted "B-Black Star!" completely shocked by the random kiss.

Black Star opened the door but before leaving he turned to Soul and said "You better be at school tomorrow, ok?" shutting the door with a 'click'.

Leaving the blush teen by himself.

* * *

So if you didn't get it, Black Star knew that Soul was fake sleeping. I know it was short but I been pretty annoyed writing today because I started this other fanfic too but it's a bit frustrating. The thing I like about this fanfic more is that it's easier to write about everything.

I sort of made Tsubaki like the wise character in the story ^-^

I'll try to update when I can. So I hoped you liked it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't written in over 2 weeks!!! *GASP

I was gonna write something over last weekend but then I had to help my stupid dad and bro fix the roof, yep spent like 4 hours and to top it off I got hit in the face with a shovel. You know how in cartoons when someone steps on a rake and gets hit in the face, yeah that happen to me only with a shovel and it actually really hurt. And then this week my computer got a virus!!! I was like ARGH. *SCREAM

Haven't used the computer the past 3 days but finally finished this chappy! My bro got super ultra pissed at me because he had to fix the computer after the mini melt down it had. TEE HEE!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul eater

Anyway I'm getting off topic. I hope you like the chappy! Sorry if it seemed sort of rushed.

* * *

Soul restlessly lied in his bed shifting every once in awhile, for the first time in awhile Soul actually wanted school to start. _'Argh when is school going to staarrrrtttt.' _Staring at the ceiling his eyes traced over the cracks again… glancing at the clock for the twenty-seventh time in the past hour or so_. '6:43'_ it shone in the darkness of the room.

Getting out of his bed he walked over to pull his curtain up. You could already see the sun raising up the sky an orangeish flame color mixing in with the baby blue sky. Yawning, he stretched his arms out cracking his fingers. _'I have time so I guess I'll take a shower'_ walking to the bathroom he took a quick shower before going back to his room to change.

"Soul WAKE UP!" Maka banged loudly on the door. While slipping his shirt on he opened the door just in the midst of Maka about to yell again. Stopping before she yelled she looked at Soul surprise written all over her face.

"You're actually awake. And you're dressed" astonishment filled her voice. Glimpsing at her wristwatch that said 7:15.

(So school starts at 8 and they have to walk so they leave at like 7:30 to 7:45)

Snapping out of her stupor she said "O-oh well will be ready soon breakfast". Turning, she went downstairs with her with Soul following behind her.

After sitting up the table he sat there dully waiting for Maka to finish the food. Eating quickly he rushed Maka to finish up. Getting there stuff they left the house by this time the sun was higher in the sky and the orange color had faded away only to leave puffy white clouds and the baby blue sky.

Trying to walk slower to contain his excitement to see Black Star he tried walking at Maka's pace. The walk felt like forever with Maka looking at him suspiciously as they finally arrived at the school. Walking to the classroom he was stopped by his cluster of friends all talking about how they were he was back to school and what they during school yesterday. Not wanting to be rude he just nodded and grinned even though he was tuning out most of the conversations.

Eventually the warning bell rang and everyone had scattered all going in different directions. Hurrying to class he walked in scanning the room only to find that Black Star wasn't there. Pulling a chair up next to Maka who was reading he sulked quietly until Maka closed her book with a thump. "All right what's wrong" she said in that knowing voice of hers.

"Nothing" Soul muttered shrugging slightly.

Before she could persist the bell rang resulting with the teacher beginning the lesson instantly shutting Maka. (If you didn't get that it meant that since Maka's a goody too shoe's and wouldn't talk during class.)

Black Star and Tsubaki came about 20 minutes into 2nd period somewhat out of breath and sweaty from running. Tsubaki bowed, stammering out an apology while Black Star on the other hand had just casually in an uncaring tone said "Sorry for being late Sensei". Not even listening to what the teacher had to say he walked to his seat lazily and sat down.

Soul perked up at seeing Black Star. During class Soul had tried to catch his attention but Black Star had fallen asleep not less than 5 minutes after coming to class late.

_*RIIINNGGG _signaling the end of 2nd period and the start of 3rd

Jumping out of his seat he went to go after Black Star who was talking with Death the Kid. Only to be jerked back by the collar of his t-shirt….by Maka.

"Hey Soul you've been acting all weird today" she said as a statement not as a question.

"I'm fine Maka really" flashing a weak grin at her glancing back at the door to see that he had already left.

Staring at him she knew better then to believe what Soul had just said

Sighing he said "Look really I'm fine, ok?" in a more reassuring tone this time. Maka's look softened a bit, meaning that Soul was allowed to leave turning around he walked toward the door. Just as his hand reached for the door, he stopped when he heard Maka say his name.

"Soul?" Maka said softly, turning his head in her direction.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You would tell me if there was anything wrong, right?" she smiled warmly at him.

"Of course" he said returning the smile confindently before leaving the classroom. Walking out of the class he looked at the clock on the wall, realizing the time he jogged over to the locker room for gym. '_Aw crap I'm gonna be late' _

_(I feel like doing a cute Soul and Maka scene cuz I felt like I made Maka too much of a whiny bitch even though she's not even that bad.)_

Entering the locker he found it to be empty deciding to change quickly he knew he was going to get in trouble for not having an excuse for being late. Inwardly groaning '_Argh and I still need to talk to Black Star'_ frustrated he punched one of the lockers harshly. Opening his clunky locker he changed into his gym clothes swiftly an unsettling silence in the air.

He was about to walk out of the locker room when "_BOO!" _someone shouted as Soul was about to turn causing him to crash right into them. Rubbing his head his eyes blurred as they slowly slid back into focus concentrating on the blue color in front of him. "Black Star?" he said confused on why he was still in the locker room.

A loud obnoxious laughter rang through the locker room "Hahahaha, I scared you!" he said in a childish teasing voice. Taking Soul's hand he pulled him up allowing Soul to lean on him while he tried to refocus. After Soul began to feel better he punched Black Star on the arm playfully "You ass what was that for!" trying to sound mad but it only came out teasingly.

"Aw come on Soul you gotta admit it was pretty funny seeing the look on your face" pausing momentarily to act out what Soul's face looked liked. Black Star bursted out into laughter again only this time Soul joined him. Grinning, "I guess" he said.

Once the laughter stopped Soul asked the question that had been lingering on his mind for the past few moments. "Hey" he said, trying to get Black Stars attention.

"Hm?" Black Star answered

"How come you're still here?" Soul asked curiously. Hoping the answer he was thinking was why Black Star was still here.

Black Star gave him a questioning look indicating he didn't understand the question.

"Like why you are still in the locker room after everyone else left?" Trying to re explain so Black Star understood what he was saying.

"Oh!" finally getting it. Scratching his head sheepishly he replied "Well I was waiting for you" he paused before elaborating "So you know we could talk" flashing Soul a grin.

Seemingly Black Star's grin was contagious Soul also broke out into a grin. Soul's heart began racing in hope. "Thanks" a blushing forming on his face "Hey wait a minute! That's means you were watching me change you pervert!" pointing his finger in accusation.

This time it was Black Star's turn to blush stuttering "W-Well I didn't mean too!" looking away. Just to make Black Star more embarrassed he yelled "Black Star's a big pervert!!!!!" teasingly to no one and everyone.

"Oh shut up it's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" Black Star blurted out before he could stop himself. Both turned bright red avoiding looking at each other in the eye at the thought of the last incident.

(_What happened in chappy 3 if you didn't get it)_

Black Star and Soul suddenly both realized how close together they were. Soul attempted to move back but the grip on his arm stopped him. Looking up their faces inches from each other warm breathes mingling together, Soul spoke.

"I-if you want more time to thi-"silenced when Black Star's lips pressed against his explaining the answer to his question. Black Star's arms wrapped around Soul's waist while Soul's hand intertwined with the spiky blue hair on the back of Black Star's neck. Pulling out of the kiss gently they stayed close together, foreheads touching.

"I thought a lot about it and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you" Black Star said giving a cheesy smile. Leaning in again to kiss the other only this time Soul was ready for it and leaned too.

The kiss started out soft and sweet both full of inexperience and unuse to the thought of kissing another guy. That is until Black Star started nibbling at Soul bottom slip before slipping his tongue into Soul's hot mouth. Black Star's tongue explored every inch of Soul's mouth his tongue tracing over Soul's shark like teeth. Soul shyly slid his tongue into Black's Star's mouth; tongue's tingled as they touched. Both moaned unfamiliar to the tingling sensation, tongues sliding against each other playfully almost as if in a dance.

Black Star had always dreamt about doing this with Soul but the real life version was so much better, he thought.

Soul pulled away first from the lack of breath, a trail of saliva connected between each other's tongues. Both flushed and out of breath, panting slightly from their _activity. _Turning away they broke the string of saliva and looked from each other they took a moment to adjust themselves. Unknowing to Soul that Black Star was still staring at him eyes filled with lust.

Soul asked "Black Star?"

"Yeah?" Black Star responded.

"Is it ok if we keep this a secret between us for a while?"

Understanding what Soul meant he said "Why?"

"Well it's not like I'm embarrassed about us it's just I want to wait to tell our friends!" hoping that Black Star didn't take it the wrong why.

"Yeah its fine if that's what you want" trying to keep his voice cheery because despite what he said Black Star didn't want to keep it a secret. Hell Black Star wanted to tell everyone about it but if Soul really wanted to wait then he would do it for Soul.

"Thanks" flashing Black Star a relieved smile, happy to know that he wasn't upset. Suddenly remembering that they still had gym, "Oh crap we are so late. She's going to kill us!" Soul said as pulled on Black Star's arm trying to get them to leave.

'_Crap I can't go out yet' _Black Star thought dreadingly at the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Luckily so far Soul hadn't noticed because of the bad lighting in the locker room.

"Um…I don't feel that well so could you just tell the teacher I went to the nurse, ok?" hoping Soul would buy the excuse.

Frowning slightly Soul walked back over to Black Star "You seemed fine before" leaning over to feel his forehead. "You want me to come with you?" he asked in a concerned tone completely oblivious to the technician's situation.

_(Maka's overcaringness is rubbing off on him as you can see XD)_

"No! No its fine I can go myself" he said quickly wishing that Soul would leave already.

Shrugging "Ok if you say so" leaning in to give Black Star a chaste kiss before he left. Black Star panicked afraid that Soul would feel his hard on he moved back quickly causing Soul to trip and fall right on top of him……

Soul shifted uncomfortably feeling something poke at his stomach. Lowering his hand to feel what the discomfort was, he turned rigid when he felt the bump right around where Black Star's crotch was. Black Star moaned unable to stop himself, arching into the hand.

Soul practically leapt off Black Star swallowing thickly he dared to ask "Do, do you have a boner?!?!?!" Black Star sat up mortally embarrassed at what just happened sadly attempting to hid the hard on by using his obviously to short of a shirt to cover it.

'_So now I know why Black Star wanted me to leave' _coughing lightly Soul said "Uh I guess I'll go then and leave you to your _problem _then" muttering the last part to himself.

Leaving Black Star, Soul went to his already very very late gym class. Later when the teacher and Maka had asked what had taken him so long he just mumbled a quick "I had to take Black Star to the nurse" as his excuse.

Meanwhile in the locker Black Star was still there mortally embarrassed and once again left alone with his trusty old left hand.

_(Lol if you didn't get the last part you probably haven't read enough yaoi) _

* * *

Sorry if you thought the end was a bit rushed I got sort of irritated toward the end. Lol I didn't know who their gym teacher was. Um so know that they're basically together I don't know what to do…help?

Ideas!!! I don't really like doing short stories unless there one shots. So I got no clue of what to do next and I like to read those long types of good stories but I'm not so sure about writing them. Haha as you can tell I didn't plan anything out when I started this fanfic. Argh and I really wanted to write another chapter for my other story this weekend. Yay for the rain cuz the means we can't work on the roof, for now.....

Readers's please help and give some ideas!!! I'll try to update when I think of new ideas for the next chapter. K bye for now~


End file.
